


A bocas calladas directas expresiones

by GaldorCiryatan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, FemItachi, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaldorCiryatan/pseuds/GaldorCiryatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Kisame, primavera significa temporada de apareamiento; las urgencias que lo dominan son conseguir una pareja y reproducirse, pero esas casillas ya están marcadas. Itachi se ha convertido temporalmente en mujer y está en el quinto mes de embarazo.<br/>KisaIta Lemon Post-guerra</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bocas calladas directas expresiones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Esa temporada del año](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834322) by [GaldorCiryatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaldorCiryatan/pseuds/GaldorCiryatan). 



> Lemon desprendido de otro de mis trabajos (ETDA).
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y Fem Itachi.

**Capítulo único**

Era abril. Itachi estaba consciente de la fecha, era una cuestión que no podía escapársele y la tenía tan presente como la percepción de la cálida temperatura ambiental, de la pequeña masa de chakra creciendo en su vientre o de los pasos de Sasuke mientras se le aproximaba. Sus sentidos estaban puestos en el mundo y de cuando en cuando le recordaban esos hechos comunes y extraordinarios que lo rodeaban.

Sasuke llegó hasta él y se sentó un momento a su lado, en el porche de la casa, para darle un vaso de té helado. El mayor lo aceptó de buena gana pero le reprochó con palabras suaves.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, ¿verdad? —dijo Itachi mientras movía el vaso en un pequeño círculo, los hielos de su interior chocando—. Si quiero un té me lo puedo preparar yo mismo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y fingió demencia. Era verdad que, desde que Itachi había hecho el henge para transformarse en mujer, él se había mostrado especialmente atento con su hermano mayor, sólo que no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo por un mundano vaso de té. Si alguien de los dos tenía un orgullo grande, ése era Sasuke, sin duda.

La comadreja suspiró y le dio un trago a su bebida. Al principio le desagradó pensar que esas pequeñas atenciones eran por estar en un cuerpo extraño y en una situación biológica todavía más inusual, es decir, que Sasuke se volvió considerado porque era una mujer encinta. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo terminó por intuir la verdadera razón del cambio en su hermano... Y le desagradó más. Era por culpa.

Para Sasuke, Itachi tenía un gran parecido con Mikoto. Cada que veía a su hermano mayor no podía evitar pensar en su madre. Así que, de forma consciente o inconsciente, constantemente estaba tratando de redimirse con su difunta madre. Ese vaso de té era parte de una enorme y dosificada declaración de "perdóname por haber sido pequeño, por no haberte podido salvar. Perdóname por haber sido débil". El hecho de que el mismo Itachi fuese el asesino de Mikoto y a un tiempo el recordatorio de tal evento, poca mella hacía en la determinación de Sasuke por eximirse.

El menor de los Uchiha se levantó y se fue. La comadreja no insistió más; sabía que la culpa era un mecanismo complejo. Además, si atenderle y ser cariñoso con él le servía para apaciguar su consciencia, adelante. Itachi no le quitaría ese analgésico. Y por otro lado, él tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse, como el mes y la temperatura, su embarazo y el café, los tiburones y la estación de apareamiento.

Sintió la calidez del Sol, hizo memoria del clima en los últimos días, evaluó la fecha según el calendario y llegó a una conclusión: la temporada estaba cerca.

Conocía a Kisame desde años atrás. En sus inicios como compañeros de Akatsuki se enteró sobre la estación de apareamiento y, aunque de inicio ese tema creó dificultades, aprendieron a sobrellevarlo. Luego traspasaron la barrera de compañeros, se convirtieron en pareja, y el celo dejó de ser una condición en la que Kisame se ponía irritable si no encontraba algún burdel. Itachi siempre puso atención a las condiciones que rodeaban la temporada de apareamiento, primero para que el mal humor de Kisame no les arruinara las misiones y, posteriormente, porque él se convirtió en el coprotagonista de esa obra. Podía juzgar tan bien como Kisame cuándo se presentaría el celo.

"Sí, está cerca" pensó "… Una lástima que Kisame esté lejos de mí".

El tiburón de Kiri estaba fuera, en una misión.

Después de la guerra, Itachi y Sasuke encontraron su lugar en Konoha a través de considerable tiempo y esfuerzo. Por un insólito acto heroico, a Kisame también le fue restituida la dignidad de shinobi de Kiri y la libertad, misma que usó para viajar a Konoha y asentarse ahí, junto a la persona que amaba. No obstante, seguía siendo un ninja y la Mizukage tenía autoridad para mandarlo a las misiones que requirieran de su presencia.

De todas formas Kisame pasaba más tiempo en Konoha, junto a Itachi, que en cualquier otra parte. El mundo shinobi estaba en paz y no había demasiadas misiones que requirieran a un experto asesino de peculiar color. Sólo de vez en cuando se veía obligado a dejar la aldea de la hoja, darle un beso de despedida a la comadreja y marcharse con la promesa de que volvería pronto.

Tenía una semana fuera e Itachi juzgó que pronto estaría en casa.

"Si en verdad el celo está a punto de comenzar, se dará prisa en volver".

Para el siguiente día en la noche, Hoshigaki ya se encontraba en casa.

**oOo**

Era un domingo cualquiera por la noche. Los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban en Heiwa, un pequeño café de pinta acogedora y cuyo dueño respondía al nombre de Itachi. El disgusto de la comadreja por pelear y la reciente paz le habían facilitado la empresa de adquirir y administrar el café.

La comadreja atendía el local la gran mayoría del tiempo. Hoy, Sasuke estaba ahí ayudándole (en parte porque era lo que usualmente haría en su tiempo libre y en parte por ese impulso de mostrarse servicial para sosegar sus añejas culpas).

Era la hora de cerrar. Juntos limpiaron el lugar y sacaron la basura.

A decir verdad, Itachi amaba ese pequeño y terrenal espacio. No era el gran negocio, era un lugarcito modesto en una parte medianamente concurrida de la aldea, pero a él le encantaba.

Luego de echar un último vistazo al café, el mayor apagó las luces. Los hermanos cruzaron el umbral, la comadreja cerró la puerta y, nada más al girarse, Hoshigaki Kisame saltó desde algún anónimo tejado hasta el lugar donde estaban parados.

El Monstruo de la niebla traía la ropa del viaje y el hitai-ate, por lo que era probable que hubiese llegado directo a Heiwa en lugar de ir a esperarlos a la casa. En cuanto Itachi se aproximó para saludarlo y lo olió, supo que estaba en celo. Debajo, sobre y entre los olores del polvo y el sudor estaba ese agradable aroma que tanto atraía al genio del Sharingan.

Por la salud mental de Sasuke, tiburón y comadreja se abstuvieron de cualquier muestra de afecto particularmente efusiva. Caminaron a casa e hicieron las preguntas de rigor. ¿Cómo estuvo la misión? ¿Hubo mucha clientela en el café? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Cómo te has sentido? Y las respuestas fueron civilizadas muestras de interés.

Sasuke caminaba a la derecha de Itachi; Kisame, a la izquierda. Los dos amaban a esa comadreja de rostro ojeroso, sólo que de forma distinta. Con el pasar del tiempo ambos habían llegado a adquirir una apacible convivencia; con el trato extra que les proporcionaba trabajar en Heiwa, se habían vuelto un ápice más amigos. Kisame entendía que Itachi amaba a su hermano menor y era la única conexión con su pasado, Sasuke aceptaba la relación del tiburón con la comadreja y sabía que Kisame fue muy importante en sus años de Akatsuki y lo seguiría siendo.

Itachi caminaba en medio de ellos, una mano sobre el vientre ligeramente abultado y una expresión de complacencia con la vida. Se sentía afortunado y, cuando miraba de reojo hacia su izquierda, al shinobi de piel azul, se sentía caliente.

Últimamente (y tal vez por la ausencia de Hoshigaki) todo le hacía pensar en su tiburón. Pero no de la nostálgica manera que genera la distancia, sino de una forma muy poco decente. Decoro era lo último que teñía los pensamientos de Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha nunca había tenido el exacerbado interés de Kisame por el sexo, pero ese cuerpo de mujer que hoy portaba era un misterio impredecible. En ocasiones se descubría con la ropa interior húmeda y la imagen de una mandíbula fuerte en su cabeza, con la mano entre las piernas y el nombre de Kisame sobre sus labios.

Había sido una desafortunada coincidencia que el espadachín de Kiri saliera de misión por esas fechas. Itachi lo había echado mucho de menos por las noches.

Oh, pero ya estaba ahí.

**oOo**

La comadreja escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke al cerrarse. Él hizo lo propio con la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Kisame. El tiburón se hallaba en el baño dándose una larga ducha después de haber llegado a casa y cenado.

Itachi se mordió el labio y se desató el cabello. Con las hebras negras quedaron libres algunos escrúpulos e inhibiciones.

Por la presencia de Sasuke no habían tocado el tema, pero la comadreja sabía que Kisame estaba en la temporada y apostaría Heiwa a que su tardanza en el baño obedecía a otras actividades a parte de frotarse la espalda con jabón.

Puso el seguro en la puerta que daba al pasillo y le echó los ojos encima a la del baño, al otro lado de la habitación. No sabía con exactitud los pensamientos que albergaba la mente del tiburón, pero conocía los impulsos físicos que lo dominaban y con eso le bastaba para trazar un plan de acción.

Se quitó la ropa. El pantalón y la blusa holgada fueron pulcramente doblados y puestos en un rincón. Miró su figura en el espejo; cada día la encontraba menos ajena, extraña. Esas facciones delicadas y afables eran suyas, esos pechos menudos le pertenecían aunque fuese temporalmente, esas caderas llenas se habían ganado su simpatía, ese vientre de cuatro meses y fracción era algo que le encantaba palpar. Superado el rechazo inicial hacia su cuerpo femenino, Itachi podía descubrir las cosas agradables que implicaba. Varios meses de convivencia entre él y esa figura de mujer le habían convencido de que una de las mejores cosas eran los orgasmos.

La última prenda de ropa fue descartada en el momento en que Hoshigaki salía del baño. Al tiburón de piel azul, que portaba unos shorts de dormir y una toalla alrededor el cuello, le recibió la inesperada sorpresa de unos bóxers que Itachi le arrojó. Estos se deslizaron por su cuerpo sin mucha gracia y fueron a dar al suelo.

El prodigio del Sharingan sonrió de una manera picara, lo cual era inusual en él. Estaba de pie junto a la cama, su cuerpo cubierto por una total desnudez y sus manos pequeñas agarrándose el vientre.

El espadachín de Kiri tragó saliva y espetó:

—Estoy en celo. La estación llegó temprano este año.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

Desde que Itachi estaba encinta lo habían hecho en algunas ocasiones, pero durante el celo Kisame se tornaba muy demandante y no sabía si su compañero podría seguirle el ritmo. Había pensado que lo mejor sería aliviarse en el baño antes que presionar a un joven embarazado y cansado por el trabajo en el café. La mayoría del tiempo Kisame se portaba complaciente, tendencia vigente al día de hoy. No había querido tocar el tema, primero por la presencia de Sasuke y luego porque pensó que la comadreja no estaría demasiado dispuesta a satisfacerlo. Además, era tarde. Pasaban de las 11.

—Lo sé —dijo Itachi caminando hasta él—. Llevamos años juntos, puedo leer las señales tan bien como tú. ¿Creíste que no lo notaría?

Esa mujer hermosa, de largo cabello negro y profunda voz estaba muy cerca de él, le dificultaba la tarea de centrarse en sus palabras, comprenderlas, incluso de pensar unas pocas para él.

—Es que… No creí que accederías. Y tu chakra…—balbuceó Hoshigaki. El olor de Itachi era atrayente, seductor, tanto o más que sus acciones.

—Está bien —le consoló Uchiha para luego besarle la manzana de Adán y así silenciarlo—. Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico: Está bien que lo hagamos siempre que no te pongas demasiado brusco. Y sellaré tu habilidad de absorber chakra, para no correr ningún riesgo. ¿Contento?

Kisame suspiró. Antes que satisfacer sus urgencias estacionales estaba ese hijo suyo que Itachi tenía en el vientre, esa criatura pequeña por la que se había convertido en mujer.

—Además —añadió mientras le besaba otra vez la manzana de Adán— el médico dice que es normal que en esta etapa del embarazo yo esté más _dispuesto_ que de costumbre.

En efecto, esta conducta seductora y tentadora era inusual en Itachi. Normalmente era bastante recatado, moderado. ¿Así que era el embarazo, tal vez las hormonas, lo que lo hacía desnudarse y arrojarle su ropa interior? Bueno, no iba a quejarse; acaso sólo a confirmar.

Uchiha se puso de puntitas, Kisame lo agarró por los costados y se besaron. Quién hubiera pensado que el embarazo de Itachi iba a ser favorable para el celo.

La lengua de Uchiha se metió en los labios del mayor, entre sus dientes afilados pasó sin miedo, lo exploró y luego lo abandonó sin remordimientos.

—De rodillas —ordenó el joven, el menor, la bella chica desnuda, la vulnerable embarazada.

El fiero tiburón obedeció. Arrojó la toalla a un lado y sus rodillas fueron a dar contra el helado suelo; ni una queja profirió. Itachi le levantó el mentón y paseó delicados dedos por su fuerte mandíbula; le fascinaba esa parte de Kisame, era la que imprimía fuerza en sus viciosas mordidas.

Con decepción y con ansia, el shinobi de piel azul vio que el otro se alejaba. Luego de rebuscar un poco entre el clóset encontró lo que necesitaba para sellar la absorción de chakra de Kisame.

En el pasado, ese aspecto les había dado un par de dolores de cabeza. Durante el celo y con Uchiha, el tiburón no se controlaba y robaba la energía del otro. Pero con el sello eso era historia pasada.

Dicho sea de paso, la comadreja de Konoha estaba muy agradecida por la existencia de las técnicas de sellado. Un sello en las manos de Kisame evitaba que se robara su chakra en el orgasmo, un sello le permitía conservar el henge y estar embarazado. Eran una bendición, una de esas maravillosas aplicaciones prácticas de los jutsu.

Con movimientos ágiles, estudiados, Uchiha realizó el sello que le pusieron a Hoshigaki durante su encierro en Kiri, sólo que en esta ocasión la finalidad no era restringirlo para mantenerlo prisionero. Oh, no, él tenía en mente actividades más placenteras.

Unas marcas ilegibles rodearon las muñecas del mayor, se ciñeron a su piel azul como un par de correas. Kisame se quedó de rodillas otro momento esperando la orden de su compañero, pero éste no le dijo que se levantara. El menor se puso frente a él, pasó sus manos por el cabello húmedo, acarició la cresta, ese símil de aleta en el que se transformaba su rebelde cabello. A cambio obtuvo besos en su abultado estómago y apagadas declaraciones de adoración.

—Ven —le indicó la comadreja. Fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Su pie desnudo, el derecho, se elevó en dirección a Hoshigaki y éste supo de inmediato qué hacer.

Avanzando sobre manos y rodillas, el shinobi de Kiri se acercó a ese pie demandante. Dejó que su pómulo, los tatuajes bajo sus ojos y el borde de sus labios se deslizaran contra la piel blanca. Entonces lo besó. Repartió besos y ligeros chupetones. A Itachi no le daba cosquillas, ya no; a fuerza de tanto atenderlos, sus pies se habían vuelto insensibles a las cosquillas y ahora sólo quedaba el placer.

Aquellos labios y aquella lengua ascendieron, extendieron sus dominios por las piernas, las obligaron a separarse y hasta el sexo húmedo de Itachi llegaron, aunque de ninguna manera podrían considerarse pioneros. Esa parte del joven había sido lamida con anterioridad, besada hasta la saciedad, tocada en el afán de memorizarla, embestida con vehemencia.

Para poder concebir un hijo era imprescindible el tipo de actos que estaban a punto de realizar y, poco tiempo después de que Itachi se convirtiera en mujer, los llevaron a cabo casi religiosamente. Kisame no había estado en celo, pero él tenía una disposición natural hacia el sexo y no le había costado mucho trabajo estar a la altura de la tarea. Así mismo, Itachi estaba empeñado en que el henge diera fruto (literalmente), por lo que se había mostrado más que cooperador. No obstante, con la confirmación del embarazo vino una drástica decaída en sus encuentros sexuales, en gran parte también por las nauseas y malestares que experimentó el joven durante los meses iniciales. Luego eso pasó. Hubo un interesante episodio en el que Uchiha Itachi llevó puesto un vestido por un día entero, gracias a lo cual se reanudaron sus actividades en la cama y, un tiempo después, Kisame fue enviado lejos para una misión. Una semana que a Itachi le pareció eterna.

Hoy, helos ahí, con sus cuerpos reconociéndose, reconciliándose luego de la distancia, re-explorando los sitios que la desmemoria había vuelto difusos durante los días pasados, repasando los puntos sensibles de una piel ajena.

Itachi se recostó a mitad de la cama y el tiburón se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas. Le tocó los muslos, las caderas llenas, paseó sus dedos brevemente por el estómago y se fue acercando a otros lares. Se inclinó sobre él, se apoyó en una mano, su fuerte brazo manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo y ni un gramo fue a posarse encima del joven; con la otra mano lo acarició, buscó las redondeces de su figura.

—Te han crecido los pechos —notó el hombre alto.

Uchiha sabía que era cierto, él también los veía más llenos y, además, los sentía más sensibles. Los dedos de Kisame tocándolos, delineando el pezón, eran enloquecedores.

Le tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos y lo acercó. Se besaron con el ímpetu de la temporada.

—Te extrañé mucho —declaró Itachi en voz profunda— y extrañé también esta parte de ti —agregó al tiempo que alargaba un brazo y dirigía su mano entre las piernas del otro. Los shorts de dormir, color gris oscuro, estaban en el camino, pero el mensaje fue lo suficientemente claro.

El shinobi de Kiri profirió un gruñido que podría haber sido malinterpretado, tachado de queja. Itachi sabía mejor. Esos gruñidos animales eran muy propios de Kisame. Si algo significaban, era deleite. Y la comadreja los amaba.

—Gruñe otra vez —demandó el joven—. Más cerca de mi oído.

— _Hazme_ gruñir —le retó Kisame. Pero, en verdad, no era ningún desafío. Bastó con que Uchiha metiera la mano entre la tela y acariciara el miembro que se ocultaba ahí.

Pronto no hubo shorts ni nada que estorbara. Kisame recibió como una bendición las manos delicadas que lo tocaron y acercó su boca al oído del otro, sólo para complacerlo, confesarle por enésima vez en la vida que tenía gran maestría en esas artes.

Itachi agarró una almohada, la más abultada, y la puso bajo sus caderas. Entonces fue clara su elección respecto a la posición. Quería mirar de frente a Kisame y que él lo mirara. Separó las piernas, con ello dando una muda indicación que fue entendida por Hoshigaki. No tenía que decirle, que pedirle obviedades.

El hombre de piel azul, el extraño shinobi con branquias en los hombros e insospechadas pasiones en la sangre, se acomodó entre aquellas piernas dispuestas a acogerlo y presionó su miembro en los pliegues húmedos. Estos no se resistieron. Se deslizó dentro de Itachi con un gemido.

El vaivén que imprimió Kisame trajo nuevos elementos al acto. La cama, que Uchiha no había tenido la precaución de separar de la cabecera, golpeaba contra ésta y producía un sonido que marcaba las embestidas del tiburón. El prodigio del Sharingan activó su doujutsu y mantuvo contacto visual mientras le duró la concentración; sabía que al otro le encantaba ver sus ojos de esa manera y le daba escalofríos de placer. Las manos de Hoshigaki aferraban unas corvas blancas, su miembro erecto rozaba el punto sensible dentro de Itachi, sus ojos se dejaban embeber por un hechizo que nada tenía que ver con el Sharingan.

—Itachi-san —jadeó. Se encorvó, apoyó los codos en la cama y besó a Uchiha mientras continuaba moviéndose.

—Muérdeme —habló el joven, su voz desbordada con el placer, su cuello desnudo dispuesto a los actos que demandaba—. Ahh… _Fuerte_.

Hoshigaki amaba morder, le parecía de lo más excitante lamer la roja sangre de la comadreja, y a pesar del embarazo no se había vuelto cauteloso en ese terreno. El natural acto de desgarrar la piel no era refrenado. Le clavó los dientes en el hueco del cuello.

—¡Fuerte! —repitió Itachi en un tono más escandaloso del que pretendió.

Uchiha ya tenía marcas en el cuello, los hombros, la espalda y los muslos, por mencionar algunos sitios. A veces trataba sus heridas con una pasta o medicina que prevenía la aparición de las cicatrices y aceleraba la curación; en otras ocasiones se conformaba con los vendajes que le ponía el tiburón y dejaba que las cicatrices enraizaran en su piel; nunca iba al médico.

Los dedos del joven aferraron la cresta azul y él se mordió el labio. Reprimió el grito desesperado que le llegó con el orgasmo, lo dejó salir sólo como un prolongado suspiro, un bufido sosegado. Percibió el cambio de ritmo en los movimientos de Kisame y lo escuchó proferir su propia declaración de satisfacción carnal.

Un beso lánguido conectó sus bocas. Las caricias tiernas del tiburón hicieron que Itachi sonriera complacido y le dijera que lo amaba. Era una verdad innegable; la mencionaba después del clímax, durante las primeras caricias, cuando lo miraba despertar a su lado por las mañanas, en sus despedidas de cara a alguna misión, con sus manos que le dibujaban la mandíbula, a través de las miradas cargadas de afecto, por medio de los actos cotidianos.

Kisame hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, le plantó un fuerte beso ahí y murmuró:

—Te amo. Te amo tanto. —Al mismo tiempo, de forma suave, sacaba su miembro del interior de Itachi.

La comadreja rodó de costado y se permitió por instantes quedarse ahí, con Hoshigaki abrazándolo por detrás y besándole el cabello. Una mano extraviada fue a dar al vientre de Uchiha, quien dobló el cuello para mirar hacia atrás. Encontró unos ojos inusuales, de diminutas pupilas e irises amarillos apenas perceptibles.

—¿Quieres que me encargue la herida? —le preguntó el shinobi de Kiri.

—No, déjala. Y deja también el sello de tus manos.

El tiburón elevó una ceja, extrañado. Era práctica común que, después del sexo, las mordidas en el cuerpo de Itachi (o en el de Kisame) fuesen atendidas y vendadas. Además, en la estación de apareamiento, solían deshacer el sello para no levantar innecesarios cuestionamientos. De haber visto el sello, la gente preguntaría para qué era, a qué propósito obedecía, lo cual se respondería diciendo “Bloquea la habilidad para absorber chakra”, cosa que sólo hubiera generado mayores cuestionamientos. ¿Para qué querían una cosa así? ¿Era Itachi quien realizaba la técnica? ¿Cómo la aprendió o quién se la enseñó?

Uchiha se dio vuelta y besó los labios delgados del otro. Su estómago rozaba la piel azul, su mano se encaminaron hacia las branquias para luego retirarse.

—Te extrañé mucho —sentenció el joven no por primera vez en la noche. Lo deseaba. Aun después de tenerlo, seguía deseándolo. Sabía que era una cuestión anormal, que se debía a su cuerpo femenino y a los cambios que acarreaba el embarazo, pero no por ello el deseo era menos real. De verdad lo quería. Y él sabía que, con el celo, Kisame no se negaría.

Le empujó el hombro, obligándolo a tenderse boca arriba, y se puso a horcajadas sobre su abdomen marcado.

—Itachi-san —dijo el mayor en tono sorprendido. Cuando Itachi tenía su cuerpo original, el masculino, era poco frecuente que le concediera dobles raciones a su compañero. Un orgasmo y daba por concluida la sesión; era natural. Sin embargo, ambos se encontraban ahora en estados alterados. El celo del tiburón y la capacidad de la mujer para tener varios orgasmos eran una combinación bastante pintoresca.

Se inclinó para besar aquella boca llena de dientes.

Otra vez se olvidó de separar la cama de la cabecera y los golpes entre ambas volvieron a taquigrafiar la cadencia del sexo.

**oOo**

El mayor de los Uchiha se levantó a preparar el desayuno, sin embargo, descubrió que su renegado hermano ya estaba en pie y deambulaba por la cocina. El muchacho estaba preparando comida para tres.

—¿En qué te ayudo? —le dijo la comadreja.

—En nada.

Itachi se sentó y miró su espalda mientras se movía por la cocina. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo hacer las cosas a su modo, pero entonces notó algo fuera de lugar. Sasuke no estaba preparando el desayuno sólo porque quisiera ser amable, no, hubo algo raro en su tono, existía cierta incomodidad en sus hombros. La forma en que insistentemente le daba la espalda al mayor le confirmó sus sospechas de que algo sucedía.

—Sasuke.

El muchacho se abstuvo de responder. Tan sólo apretó los labios y continuó cortando cebollín.

Ante el silencio de su boca, Itachi se decidió a ser directo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó el mayor.

Sasuke suspiró. Estaba un tanto desconcertado, incluso irritado. Pero más que nada estaba desvelado. Anoche los había escuchado.

Él sabía que Kisame se cogía a su hermano, esa información distaba enormidades de ser novedosa. Al inicio fue nada más una inquietante sospecha que luego transmutó en incomprobable certeza. Cuando Hoshigaki comenzó a vivir con ellos y a dormir en el cuarto de Itachi, exactamente en la cama de Itachi, fue una cuestión innegable. Tras el embarazo de la comadreja era imposible negarlo y Sasuke se hizo una idea muy clara de las posiciones de ambos en la cama. Y, por último, con lo que escuchó anoche, cualquier duda quedó disipada.

Sin embargo, no deseaba abordar el asunto de manera directa. Eso sería en extremo vergonzoso para ambos.

—¿Podrían hacer menos ruido durante...la noche? — fue lo que atinó a pedir Sasuke. No iba decir "durante el sexo", se negaba a poner el tema sobre la mesa de forma tan burda. Esperaba que se sobreentendiera.

—Oh —dijo Itachi. Por supuesto que entendía a qué se refería el otro.

En tiempos normales, Itachi y Kisame mostraban una civilizada circunspección. No eran más ruidosos de lo que debían y preferían hacerlo cuando Sasuke estaba fuera. Pero ahora se hallaban bajo circunstancias especiales: Itachi con el cuerpo de una embarazada y Kisame en temporada de apareamiento.

Uchiha se avergonzó de que su hermano los hubiera escuchado anoche.

—Perdona. Es por el embarazo —explicó el mayor. Una verdad a medias. Era cierto que el embarazo lo tornaba un poco _ansioso_ , pero también estaba lo de la temporada de celo del tiburón, que era un tema del cual Sasuke no tenía por qué enterarse. Le bastaba con excusarse echando la culpa sobre él.

—Mmh —gruñó Sasuke. No deseaba saber por qué era, de ninguna manera le interesaban los pormenores. Sólo quería que, por la salud mental de todos en la casa, el penoso incidente no se repitiera.

Eso iba a ser difícil.

Itachi reflexionó que, dado su reciente interés por el sexo, más la temporada del tiburón, sería complicado que la casa se quedara en silencio durante las noches (incluso durante el día). En la estación de apareamiento el año anterior, Sasuke había estado fuera en una misión ANBU, por lo que la pintoresca pareja de Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi no tuvo problemas al dejar que sus voces traspasaran las paredes.

“Tendré que hablar con Kisame sobre esto” pensó la comadreja.

Como invocado, el tiburón de Kiri se asomó a la cocina.

Desayunaron los tres en una relativa calma. Sasuke procuró no bostezar más de lo necesario, tampoco mirar con demasiada fijeza el cuello alto de Itachi que ocultaba la mordida o dirigirle a Kisame miradas enfadadas.

Cuando el menor de los Uchiha se enteró del fetiche de Hoshigaki por las mordidas, le pareció francamente escandaloso, más todavía porque lo ponía en práctica con su hermano. Ambos Uchiha habían ido a las aguas termales y el vapor del agua caliente hizo poco por enmascarar las cicatrices de mordidas en la piel de la comadreja. De inicio, Sasuke se resistió a mirar, pero luego le fue difícil y descubrió que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Aquellas marcas claras eran mordidas. No armó jaleo, no era quién para discutirle esos temas. Se contentó con portarse indiferente ante Kisame. Le era difícil enojarse abiertamente con él (sabía lo mucho que lo quería Itachi), pero no le resultaba la persona más amada de Konoha.

En aquel episodio, el sensitivo genio de la comadreja había detectado que algo andaba mal. “Creo que está molesto contigo, está así desde que fuimos juntos a las aguas termales el otro día” le había explicado Itachi al tiburón. Ante eso, Kisame alzó una ceja; él no había ido con ellos y no había notado gran diferencia en la actitud de Sasuke hacia él. A fuerza de prestar atención y con ayuda de la inteligencia de Itachi, descubrieron por dónde se encaminaba el disgusto de Sasuke y Hoshigaki le cortó el camino.

“Amo a tu hermano. Jamás le haría daño” había declarado Kisame y, acto seguido, le enseñó las marcas de mordidas que él mismo tenía en los hombros. Con eso, Sasuke comprendió que las mordidas eran un pequeño fetiche mutuo y se sintió todavía más reacio a discutirlo; volvió a sumirse en una indiferencia perpetua, sólo que esta vez fue real. ¿Les gustaba darse mordidas entre ellos? Bien, él no quería saber más. Además, su apaciguamiento se debió en gran medida a la declaración abierta de Kisame. Él amaba a Itachi.

Sasuke sabía todas esas cosas. Sabía que se acostaban, que se mordían, que se amaban. Era sólo que le gustaba mantener la boca cerrada al respecto. No existía ninguna necesidad de que ventilaran sus intimidades con él y le provocaba una intensa incomodidad que ocurrieran episodios como el de anoche, donde la línea de la privacidad era violada.

Después del desayuno, Sasuke salió de casa.

Kisame empezó a lavar los platos (era su penitencia por no estar adorablemente embarazado y no haber ayudado a preparar los alimentos). De todas formas Itachi le echó una mano; se puso junto a él sin ser llamado y empezó a secar los platos que él iba lavando.

—Creo que anoche hicimos demasiado ruido —comenzó a decir Itachi.

Kisame mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y quieres que hagamos ruido otra vez? —le preguntó acercando su rostro para darle un beso que Itachi recibió sin mucha entrega ni renuencia.

—Sasuke nos oyó —le reprochó la comadreja. Él también se había puesto bastante escandaloso anoche, por lo que procuró que su regaño no sonara en demasía enfadado.

Sasuke no era un niño, tenía edad suficiente para saber lo que sucedía en una cama, o al menos eso pensaba Hoshigaki, quien no se escandalizó demasiado por el hecho de haber sido escuchado. No obstante, hubo otra consideración que sí le pareció de relevancia. Se la dijo a Itachi, pero estaba seguro de que la comadreja ya había pensado en eso.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Itachi-san? Es probable que eso se repita. La estación apenas comienza.

—Sasuke no tiene ninguna misión, así que no saldrá de casa, y no me atrevo a pedirle que se vaya. Creo que tú y yo deberíamos irnos por unos días. A fin de cuentas son vacaciones de primavera, no hay clases en la Academia y puedo cerrar el café por esta semana. Nos iremos a otro sitio para pasar la temporada.

Itachi no carecía de planes, trazarlos le era tan natural como respirar.

—¿Te gusta esa idea?

La respuesta era obvia.

**oOo**

Más tarde se encontraban empacando. Sasuke no había regresado y no habían podido decirle de sus repentinas vacaciones, pero ya lo harían en cuanto volviera y entonces se marcharían.

Itachi doblaba y guardaba sus cosas de forma estudiada, meticulosa. Hasta era entretenido de mirar. Los dobleces de la ropa eran casi perfectos, el acomodo de las prendas iba creando una pequeña pila bien nivelada en el fondo de la mochila, la disposición de los artículos de higiene tenía una lógica irrefutable. Su forma de tomar las cosas y depositarlas era fluida, sus manos blancas se movían en una danza silenciosa, el escote de su blusa dejó entrar una bocana de aire cuando se inclinó sobre la mochila.

Y Kisame estaba duro.

Había sentido el cosquilleo de la excitación casi desde el inicio, cuando Itachi sacaba del cajón algunos bóxers y él fingía estar buscando una mochila para poner sus propias cosas. Oh, lo que daría por arrancarle la ropa en ese momento, rasgar sus bóxers con los dientes, hundir los dedos en su cálido cuerpo, oírlo gemir igual que anoche.

—Itachi-san —pronunció Hoshigaki a modo de súplica, disculpa, lamento, todo. Presentía que los pantalones le iban a quedar pequeños dentro de un rato.

La comadreja volteó a verlo. Tenía los labios azules entreabiertos y alcanzaba a verle los dientes. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía cuando bajó la mirada y encontró la causa de sus aflicciones. Su erección era apenas notoria, pero él estaba bien entrenado en descubrir esas cosas.

Se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se tocó el vientre de forma ausente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para entonces decir:

—¿Quieres un oral?

Quién sabe por qué, pero últimamente estaba empeñado en preguntar cosas obvias.

Kisame se aproximó hasta él, en el camino se desabrochó los pantalones y alcanzó a preguntar por qué. No que se quejara. Era más bien que deseaba saber por qué tenía Itachi esta inusual disposición.

—Es por el embarazo. No cuestiones y disfruta —dijo el joven mientras contemplaba con ojos ávidos un miembro semi-erecto. Se sentía caliente y con ganas de hacer esto. No lo hacía por un sentido del deber, sólo para aliviar a Kisame. De verdad le atraía la idea de chupar aquel sexo bien conocido, tragarse el semen, oír gemir al tiburón.

Acarició con su mano el miembro del tiburón, en toda su longitud lo recorrió y lo animó a erguirse. Al mismo tiempo llevó su otra mano entre sus muslos, se tocó a través de la tela en forma lenta. Kisame le agarró el cabello, trató de juntar cuantas hebras fuera posible para apartarlas del camino y las sujetó en una improvisada coleta; no jaló, no tiró con fuerza demandante, sólo agarró el cabello lacio y lo sostuvo ahí. A manera de recompensa por su buen gesto, Itachi lo besó, lo lamió.

Amaba los orales de Uchiha, en parte porque le gustaba la práctica en sí, pero en buena medida se debía a su historial juntos. Recordaba la primera vez que aquella boca se había acercado a sus regiones sensibles, la inexperiencia del joven, sus dudas, y lo comparaba con la delicia de sentirlo el día de hoy. Existía un mundo de diferencia entre ese Itachi de 19 años y el que tenía ante sí ahora. Dicho de paso, le provocaba un gran orgullo saber que dicha diferencia tenía que ver con él.

Con Kisame, Itachi había conocido, aprendido, dominado.

El tiburón echó la cabeza hacia atrás y las caderas hacia adelante. Confió a Uchiha la satisfacción de sus necesidades sabiendo que no se vería decepcionado. Aquel joven era un prodigio en el doujutsu de su familia, era un maestro en las artes de los shinobi y Hoshigaki estaría dispuesto a otorgarle un doctorado por sus habilidades en la cama. Gimió con fuerza, sintiendo una lengua deslizarse por su miembro.

Una pequeña mancha de humedad apareció en la ropa interior de Itachi. Pasados unos momentos, se expandiría y llegaría a traspasar incluso su pantalón. Con dedos ávidos continuó tocándose.

La ausencia de Sasuke en la casa les proveyó de un motivo extra para que sus voces saltaran entre las paredes. El tiburón jadeó descontrolado cuando su sexo erecto fue agarrado por la base por una mano familiar y dirigido hacia una boca húmeda. Uchiha profirió gemidos ahogados que vibraron en su garganta y, durante las ocasiones en que liberó el miembro de Kisame para besar la punta, se dio tiempo de suspirar y sisear por las caricias que él mismo se proporcionaba.

Los dedos del joven genio sintieron la humedad que traspasó las telas de su ropa y movió las caderas en un afán por intensificar la estimulación. Le dio una lengüetada al glande del otro, gimió con fuerza y volvió a llenarse la boca con Kisame. Éste también comenzó un vaivén de caderas, sólo que mucho más suave y estable. Sus dedos se cerraron con desesperación en torno al cabello de Itachi.

Hoshigaki se corrió en la boca del menor. Uchiha continuó frotando el sitio sensible entre sus piernas.

El orgasmo le llegó primero a uno (fue un deleite bien recibido) y luego al otro (fruto del talento de sus manos). No hubo en ello ninguna sorpresa, ningún sobresalto a parte del que experimentaron sus músculos y sus voces, pero éstas eran cosas naturales. No les extrañó que el clímax los zarandeara a distintos tiempos; a veces el tiburón tenía primero el orgasmo, a veces Itachi, en ocasiones los alcanzaba al mismo tiempo. Nada de ello sacudió sus mentes dentro de su cabeza o les provocó un espasmo diferente al del placer. Aquellas cosas estaban en regla y se consideraban usuales. Lo raro, lo que los desconcentró, lo que les hizo respingar por la sorpresa…fue el grito de Sasuke.

—¡Itachi! —vociferó el menor de los Uchiha. Su voz no sonaba demasiado cercana, pero, considerando los recientes actos, estaba peligrosamente próxima.

La comadreja sintió el cuerpo helado. En un acto reflejo trató de cerrar las piernas y volteó a ver la puerta del cuatro. Se encontraba entreabierta. Rogó para que Sasuke no decidiera pasar por el pasillo en ese momento o (peor todavía) asomar la cabeza en la habitación. Gruñendo enfurruñado por la intromisión y al mismo tiempo sopesando las mismas preocupaciones que la comadreja, Kisame se agarró los pantalones, dio varias zancadas ágiles hasta la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Itachi suspiró.

—¡Voy a quedarme a dormir con Naruto! —añadió Sasuke desde un punto más alejado que el anterior.

Se escuchó otra puerta ser azotada. Esta vez se trataba de la puerta de la casa, seguramente, luego de que Sasuke la hubiera atravesado.

—¿Nos habrá escuchado? —se cuestionó Itachi, preocupado. Luego reflexionó y dijo:— ¿Nos habrá _visto_?

Cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke hubiese llegado tan lejos en el pasillo como para alcanzar la habitación de Itachi y Kisame, pero estos no lo hubieran notado por la distracción de sus actos y por el natural sigilo del muchacho.

—Debe habernos escuchado desde lejos y no creo que se atreviera a asomarse al cuarto —le tranquilizó Hoshigaki.

Tenía razón. Sasuke había llegado a la casa para, casi inmediatamente, escuchar los sonoros amoríos de su hermano y el tiburón. Entonces entró a su habitación, recogió algunas cosas apresuradamente y gritó que se quedaría con Naruto. Se negaba a tolerar esto, a ser consciente de cuántas veces y en qué horas del día su hermano era tomado. Le indignaba.

—Espero que Naruto le deje quedarse toda la semana —dijo Kisame. No era ninguna broma.

Miró a Itachi, tal vez esperando ser reprendido por el comentario, sin embargo, éste no le reprochó nada. De hecho, se abstuvo de pronunciar palabra.

—¿Itachi-san?

La comadreja lo miró con expresión neutra pero ladeó la cabeza un centímetro.

En respuesta a aquella boca callada, una directa expresión salió de Kisame:

—Hay que desempacar. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

Y por una semana, así fue.

 **oOo Fin** **oOo**


End file.
